


Keep Your Eyes To Yourself

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But Lover Her Bard Girlfriend, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Post-Game, Prompt Fill, Tabris Doesn't Like Men, mild jealousy, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: The civil war is ended, the Archdemon is dead, and the Blight is over. All of Ferelden is celebrating.Except the hero herself





	Keep Your Eyes To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post of a prompt sent it by an anonymous asker; A Jealous kiss for Leliwarden.  
> I really should write some more of these two. Maybe when I get back into dao?

It’s always easy to tell when Tabris is in a foul mood.

Even without her talent and skill of reading reading people, Leliana can always see when the short niceties and polite greetings are barely not said through clenched teeth, and when she’s trying her very best not to level some poor bystander with a death glare that sends bandits running off of cliffs.

She’s always loved how expressive she is, but she’s less of a fan of seeing her in such a way, especially when they’re supposed to be celebrating. The Blight over, and Ferelden saved. Yet her hero seems to be in the mood for anything but.

With practised ease, she slips through the throngs of nobles, until she can sidle up to the elf with her arm in a sling, dressed in simple collared Warden robes, scowling into the throngs of people. She still looks beautiful.

“Not enjoying your own party?” Leliana says as she approaches, stepping closer once Tabris turns her head and sees her, a small smile replacing the deep frown that had been on her face a few seconds ago.

“I don’t like places like this,” she mumbles, leaning into Leliana’s side and resting her head against her shoulder.

“I know, love,” she replies, tucking a strand strand of hair back behind her ears, “but you’ve been standing here in this little corner for a while now, trying to turn the guests to stone,” Leliana continues, smirking at the little indignant noise Tabris makes at her comment.

“But really, what’s wrong? I’m sure I could fix it, or at least get something done about it.”

The elf pauses, looks at her, and her eye dart to the side, as if looking just behind her-

And then surges up to kiss her.

It’s brief, but it’s so sudden, so strong and so very unlike the Tabris she knows that Leliana doesn’t have a chance to even kiss her back before she’s drawing away, red from her chest up to her hairline, but decidedly less scowly.

“There were… people staring at you. Noble boys. I didn’t like that,” she says quietly, before Leliana even has a chance to ask. Sure enough, when she looks, she can see the not-so-subtle retreat of a handful of men in finery.

Leliana turns back, a mischievous little smile curling up her face.

“I certainly did not take you for the jealous type,” she all but croons, delighting in the suddenly shy behaviour of her warden, “it is adorable.”

Tabris groans to herself, avoiding her eyes, so she gently tilts her chin up, all teasing gone from her face.

“You have nothing to worry about. I love you, and only you. Nothing will change that.”

Tabris smiles that small, shy smile that Leliana so adores and nods, her bad mood forgotten.

“Let’s enjoy your party, shall we?”


End file.
